Savin Me
by BethGisborne
Summary: A simple question bothers Ezra and he opens up to Vin. Can he actually fall in love with someone without getting hurt? Can his friend help him? Please review so I can finish the series thanks. Rated T just on the safe side. ATF


Savin' Me

"How come you aren't dating anyone Ez?" JD asked as they sat around eating at Inez's after work one Friday.

For a split second Ezra was startled and then his poker face fell back, only Vin caught the deer in the headlights look. "Because Mr. Dunne." Ezra said smiling at the youngest agent. "My job doesn't allow me to have such." Vin leaned back in the chair and watched the undercover agent for awhile. Yep he was definitely trying to hide something.

They got up to leave Vin stopped Ezra. "Listen Ez. Chris offered to have me out to his place this weekend. You know how he hates where I live." Ezra nodded laughing. "Well JD is joining us tomorrow morning. How about you come out with me now. Chris ain't gonna be home." Vin left the end open trying to make it sound like he didn't want to be on his own.

Ezra knew that the young sharpshooter had seen through him that night and figured that was part of the reason why he was being offered Chris's house. "Thank you Vin but."

"Good. We'll take my jeep pick your stuff up and see how much damage we can create to blame on JD." He dropped his arm over the undercover agents shoulder and led him out to the parking lot.

It was only a matter of minutes before they were on the highway heading towards Larabee's. They made small talk but nothing serious. At the ranch the two men quickly stowed their things in their appropriate rooms. Ezra still laughed when he thought about it. Each man had his own house or apartment however when not at work during the week they all managed to find themselves at Chris's Ranch. All but Tanner he usually was there all the time.

Ezra walked out of "his room" and found Vin stretched out on the couch two drinks sitting on the table a remote in his hand flipping channels. "You'd think there would be something on with all the channels he has." He grumbled and tossed the remote on the chair letting Ezra sit next to him.

"I doubt there will ever be anything good on at midnight no matter how many channels you have." Ezra said leaning back. Vin nodded and waited they both knew they wanted to discuss the evening but He also knew not to push Ezra.

"Why don't you just ask Vin and get it over with."

Vin sighed sitting the drink down. "Why'd that question scare you so bad Ez? You've been out on dates before."

Ezra sighed. "Yes but only for a dinner and usually on a blind date set up by my mother. Those girls aren't' worth the dinner usually no disrespect." He sat the drink down and stared at the ceiling. "I was a freshman in college. Away from home away from Maude. I enjoyed it very much. I could do what I wanted how I wanted when I wanted. Till I met this girl. Green eyes that looked like emeralds, blonde hair and could sing." Ezra sounded wistful. "I fell hard for her real hard. So did half the male population on campus. Well she took a liking to me I guess and we dated for the first semester. Until her fiancée returned from over seas. She left me with a rather large bill run up at the local clothing store. He left me with broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Not to mention my heart. That wasn't the first time but it was the hardest. Since then I've tried to protect myself. Look at my mother Vin what else do I have to go by?" Ezra almost pleaded with him for an answer.

Vin took a deep breath. "Look at Nettie Ezra she ain't like that woman or your ma. Neither is Rain or even Mary for that matter. Not every woman is going to use you for what you can get. You just haven't found the one yet. When you do you'll know."

"Yeah," Ezra sighed picking the drink back up, "When she can look past the walking dictionary, fancy clothes and the job that takes me everywhere and could kill me tomorrow."

Vin shook his head then smiled. "I have noticed a certain secretary at the office though. She seems to have taken a shine to you pretty quick completely ignores Buck when he's around. But jumps fast when you ask. Heard her the other day say how cute and sweet you are."

Ezra looked at him startled. "And just who would that be?"

"Travis's new secretary. Blue eyes, brown hair."

"Ann Thomas." Ezra breathed.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. Talked to her for awhile the other day."

"And."

Ezra shrugged trying to hide his smile. "Did feel good. Almost like I knew her forever." Then he frowned. "Come on Vin why would she want to go out with me. Probably couldn't even understand me."

"I'm doin pretty good. Give up that five hundred dollar a word she might. Course hear tell she understand pretty well. You know I am supposed to go on a date with Inez next weekend and Chris and Mary are tagging along. Why not make it a threesome. That way you both are comfortable together. Nothing spectacular just a pizza joint and a movie. You can leave at any time."

Ezra swallowed hard. "How do I ask?"

Vin fought hard not to laugh. "Easy pard. Tell her about our date then ask if she'd like to go. She gets to the office early on Monday to make sure coffee is done right for Travis." Vin stood up and stretched.

Ezra was busy staring at the blank TV screen. "Think she'll say yes?"

"Yep."

Ezra was up early Monday morning making sure everything was in place. He had to get to the office early to catch Ann. He didn't want to make a fool of himself and wanted to get it over with early so Vin didn't bug him all day. He pulled his jag into the parking lot it was empty except for a maroon Mercury. Ann was there already and it was only 7:45. Ezra shook his head how anyone could constantly get up at that hour he didn't understand.

Straightening his suit he hurried inside. Sure enough she was in Travis's office starting up the coffee pot and turning on all the computers humming to a tune on the radio called "Savin' me". "Good morning Agent Standish." She said standing when he came in he noticed a small blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Good morning Miss Thomas." He leaned against her desk. "I was wondering something. Agent Tanner was telling me of a date he has set this weekend to go out to dinner and a movie, he offered to take me along so." He cleared his throat. Why was it so hard for him to ask? He could come up with so many ways to con a man why couldn't he simply ask a woman out. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. On a date I mean."

Her face showed shock and surprise. Then a smile lit up her face. "I'd love to Agent Standish."

"Good about five then Ann on Friday?"

"Sure Ezra five would be great."

He nodded and headed for the door and stopped turning around. "I go to lunch at about eleven how about I pick you up some time and we go together?"

"Sure just let me know."

He touched his imaginary hat. "I'll see you at lunch today then." And disappeared up the dark hall.

"Weren't so hard was it pard?"

Ezra jumped and spun around gun in hand. "Mr. Tanner one of these days you'll get yourself shot doing that."

"I know Chris keeps warning me." He said with a grin.

Ezra reholstered his gun. "And no Vin it wasn't so hard. It's a date for Friday."

"what about lunch today?"

"That." Ezra grinned. "Is my own date not yours." And headed for the office Vin laughing all the way.

"Ez you alright?" Nathan asked walking in when he saw him and Vin talking over coffee.

"Perfectly fine Mr. Jackson why?"

"You're hear early. Ain't normal." Buck said sitting on his desk.

Ezra sighed. "I couldn't sleep so I came early. I didn't want Chris yelling at me today anyhow."

Vin coughed into his cup. "I don't yell Ezra." Chris half growled. He had known what was going on and had promised to keep it quiet. He looked at Vin who gave the barest of nods. "Since you are here let's get to work. Eleven will be here all too soon." He grinned at the undercover agent and disappeared into his office.

"Excuse me boys. I think I'll go get some coffee." Buck got up and headed towards Travis's office.

"He wont' leave Ann alone." JD groaned. "One of these days she's gonna get a boyfriend and he's gonna go after Buck." He sighed as he flipped his computer on.

"I doubt her boyfriend'll kill Buck." Vin said turning away from Ezra. "There'd be to much paper work involved." He barely ducked the paper wad thrown his way.

Buck came in sputtering. "She said no. She's already got a date with someone else. How could she? And who is the low down scum that would ask her out from under me?" Buck asked sitting on JD's Desk.

"That low down scum would be me." Ezra said standing retrieving something from the printer. "Besides I believe she's said no before." He didn't look up at Buck who stood opened mouth.

"Shut your mouth Buck you're gonna catch flies." Vin said from behind his computer.

"How could you Ezra?" Buck asked. "You knew I was after her."

"I did. She said no so I asked." He continued messing with the things on his desk.

"How did ya get her?" Buck asked quietly.

Ezra grinned up at the ladies man. "I just asked." He turned back to his computer softly humming some tune to himself.

Chris shook his head and returned to his office shutting the door. "You just asked and she said yes?" Buck sputtered again.

"That is what he said Buck." Nathan said heaving a sigh. "We all knew Ann didn't want to go out with you Buck. Leave it."

Buck thumped down hard in his chair. "I still don't get it. Where did I go wrong?"

"Not taking the first no." JD mumbled around a jelly filled donut. "you never take a no till they cave. She just didn't cave."

Time flew until lunch. Ezra excused himself and disappeared down the hall. "Now were is that girl stealing rat going?" Buck grumbled.

"First off Buck." Vin said sitting on the edge of his desk waiting on Chris. "He isn't a girl stealing rat that is your department. Second she told you no get over it. Let Ezra be happy Buck. Lay off him for awhile alright." It was more of a command than a request and they all knew if Vin demanded something you best do it.

"You don't Buck I'll make sure you're miserable for awhile." Chris said pulling on his coat. "And no following the two of them either. Leave them be." Chris slapped Vin's shoulder and the two headed towards the door. "You guys coming or not?"

Buck sighed and followed. "I still just don't get what he has and I don't."

"Simple Buck. He's better looking than you." Chris said laughing at his old friends expression.

Ezra took Ann to a little restaurant on the other side of town. It wasn't fancy but it was quiet and nice. They spent much of the time talking about growing up and family. Ezra was careful with what he told her. "I met your mother the last time she was here." Ann said softly after their meal was delivered.

"I see."

"I take it she doesn't like you being an agent."

"No she doesn't and lets me know that every time she visits." Ezra stirred a little sugar into his coffee. "Which is why I am grateful she only visits occasionally."

"Will she be here for Christmas?"

He swallowed hard. "I doubt it. She'll spend it in Germany or England again this year."

Ann nodded. "At least you have friends to spend it with." She said softly. Quickly she cleared her throat when she noticed Ezra starring at her.

"what about your family?"

She shrugged. "My parents died a few years ago in a car accident. I don't speak to any of the other family. After college I moved out here to start over. There were to many memories left there I couldn't take."

Ezra sat quietly for a minute. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "I was too. But I've learned what life gives us only makes us stronger so don't dwell."

Ezra nodded. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Oh I don't know probably spend it like I normally do. At my apartment maybe invite some of my older neighbors over if they can't make it out if it snows bad this year."

Ezra nodded, he needed to talk to Chris when he got back about bringing her out for the holiday. Mary and Nettie would be there so she wouldn't be the only woman subjected to the seven's holiday spirit.

Ezra strutted into the office and nodded towards Vin. "Is Mr. Larabee in?" Vin nodded and watched as Ezra walked in.

Chris looked up. "Hey Ez how was lunch?"

"Wonderful Mr. Larabee just wonderful. I wanted to ask a favor of you if you don't mind."

Chris leaned back in his chair. "Depends on what it is Ezra. Why don't you just ask and find out."

"Well I know you invited us all out for Christmas at your ranch." Chris fought the smile that was threatening to form on his face. "I was wondering if I could bring along Ann. She doesn't have any family to spend it with."

"Yes she does." Chris said sitting forward in his chair leaning his arms on the desk. "Us. If you like her that much Ezra then she's part of us. Bring her on out, it'll be fun."

Ezra grinned. "Thanks Chris." And walked out the door.

Vin looked at him. "Looks like good news. Christmas?"

"How on earth do you know these things?" Vin just grinned and turned back to his computer. "That is why your desk is next to his isn't it." Nothing just more grinning. "One of these days Mr. Tanner one of these days."

Friday came in Ezra was a nervous wreck. He found himself pacing in Vin's apartment. "Ez I've never seen you like this are you sure you're ok pard?" Vin called from the bathroom. He was startled earlier that afternoon when the undercover agent showed up at his door already to go for the date in two hours. Not dressed like Ezra at all, he was wearing jeans and a plain gray t-shirt carefully tucked under a solid blue button up.

"I'm fine Vin."

"Sure ya are Ez. Why don't you sit for a minute. We'll go and get the ladies and meet Chris and Mary at the movies." Ezra sighed and sat hard on the chair waiting on Vin.

The ride was short but fun. Vin shook his head when he looked in his rearview mirror. Ezra was leaning over talking intently to Ann and they both were laughing, he wasn't the nervous boy he'd been over an hour ago.

Ezra looked at the two ATF agents and shook his head. Their idea of a good movie was a western, why he didn't know especially since neither were watching the movie. He looked over at Ann who seemed bored. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He whispered.

"What about them?"

Ezra looked back over. "They won't miss us. We'll be back before the movie ends." He grabbed her hand and led her out into the aisle and out the back. Vin looked up and winked at Chris.

They walked the mall, until Ezra stopped and looked in at a jewelry store window. "That's beautiful." Ann said softly to herself.

"What is?" Ezra leaned over and noticed a locket gently decorated with flowers.

"The locket it looks like the one my mother had. Until the accident." She said a sad smile coming to her face.

Ezra made a mental note of it and continued on their way. They sat outside the movie theater drinking a cup of coffee waiting on the others. "You don't have plans yet for Christmas do you?" HE asked tentatively.

She shook her head. "No. Seems I'll be alone this year."

"Good." She looked at him surprised. "I mean good because I want to ask you something. Chris has invited us all out and I was wondering if you'd like to come along? Spend the vacation with all of us? With me?"

She couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to."

"Good. It's settled then."

She grabbed his arm panicked. "What do I get everyone?"

Ezra thought for a moment. "Do you cook?" She nodded. "Bring the desert. Buck and JD take care of it and usually it's nothing but sugar."

She nodded. "I can handle that." A smile came to her face. "What is your favorite and I'll make sure to bring it?"

Ezra was surprised by her request usually no one asked. "Sweet potato pie."

Her smile grew. "I can definitely handle making that." And settled back waiting on the others.

The next day was Saturday. Ezra had talked Vin into going with him to the mall and doing some last minute shopping. "Ezra I don't understand why all the sudden you're nervous about anything to do with Ann? And why you keep hiding that gift in your pocket?"

Ezra sighed and leaned back in his chair as they ate their lunch. "The gift is something personal between the two of us." Vin nodded in understanding and waited for the rest. "I guess. I am this way because I'm still worried about getting hurt again. Having you around makes it a little more comfortable for me. I know you can't understand it especially coming from me."

Vin held up his hand stopping the southerner. "On the contrary my friend." Vin said with a grin. "I understand completely. I was like that with Inez on our first couple of dates. Though you two have pretty much been inseparable since you asked her out last week. It ain't even a week before Christmas yet and you two have had lunch every day together. Seems the two of you are gettin' along pretty well."

Ezra broke out into a crooked grin. "Truthfully I've never felt like this before and it is a bit scary for me. Coming from a family where we never show our emotions." He took a deep breath. "It's all new to me at least most of it. It is just easy to be with her and talk to her. Almost like I've always known her."

"She's the one." Vin said.

Ezra nodded. "it's almost like she's saved me from something."

"Maybe yourself? Gave ya a reason to keep gettin' up in the morning?" Ezra nodded. "Yep you've been bit pretty good pard."

Vin was right. The two were inseparable. Every spare moment you found one of the two of them together. The rest of team seven was happy that Ezra was finally happy they actually enjoyed the new side of Ezra.

The week before Christmas the whole office was let out as a gift two weeks worth of vacation. Ezra picked up Ann and headed out to the Larabee ranch. Soon everyone was there. The whole team seven, Nettie and Casey, Rain, Mary and Inez, Billy was staying with his grandparents. The house filled with the smells of Christmas smells and songs. The men tried to get the tree up in the corner of the living room while the ladies untangled the lights and made sure they worked. It was well after nine at night by the time they finished decorating the tree and piling the presents underneath.

They gathered around and finished off a pizza and planned the next to weeks.

The day before Christmas Eve the weather had grown cold enough to play on the pond out back of Chris's ranch. Everyone gathered their skates and hurried over. The men were the first on and the ladies stood back and watched with amusement, as they played like little boys. Seeing who could trip who first or spin the most and who could survive crack the whip. Soon it was obvious they had forgotten the ladies until Ann hollered asking if they were allowed to come out and have some fun.

Ezra laughed as the seven made their way around the rink and back to the ladies. "Are you gentlemen done?" Mary asked giving her best impression of a Larabee glare.

"We assure you ladies that we are finally finished with our escapades in the ice." Ezra said with a bow.

Ann rolled her eyes. 'Another words ladies. They'll get us out onto the ice then include us in a game of ice hockey." She tried not to smile at Ezra.

"Now Ez. How come she knows you so well?" Vin asked dropping an arm around his friend.

"I have no idea." Ann raised an eyebrow at him but kept quiet.

"Well ladies. Since you believe this to be true why don't you join us?" Josiah asked grinning.

Ann looked at the other women and slid out onto the ice doing a spin in the middle. "Who's picking teams?"

Soon they were split. Vin, Inez, Mary, Chris and Josiah on one Josiah as goalie. Then Nathan, Buck, Jd, Ezra and Ann on the other. Rain and Casey decided to sit it out and clean up whoever got hurt, Nettie just went back to Chris's ranch and get things ready for their arrival. The game was going great. Even though Vin's team was up by one point.

Ann decided to try and get the puck which turned out to be an old plastic saucer, from Chris. Unfortunately her blade caught a slice in the ice from earlier in the day and she tripped landing on her wrist. A loud snap could be heard as it broke. She bit her bottom lip to try and keep from crying as she held it tightly in her hand. Ezra slid to a stop next to her. "Ann you alright?"

She shook her head no. "I think it's broke."

Rain pushed her way through the crowd. "Don't take the glove off. It'll keep it from swelling to much. Get her in the car and let's get her to the hospital."

"Alright." Chris stood up. "Ezra you'll ride with me and Ann to the hospital. The rest of you can head back to my place. We'll call you when we are headed home."

Ezra sat in the back of the Ram with Ann who was feeling like she wanted to get sick. Chris shook his head as they waited in the ER. They had taken Ann back over an hour ago and Ezra was giving him a headache with his pacing. "I must look like that." Chris thought. "Ez sit down before they throw you out. It's not that serious."

"How can you say that? She broke her arm and." Chris blocked him out. The nurse pushed the doors open.

"Mr. Larabee Mr. Standish?"

"Yes." both men jumped up.

"The doctors done with Miss Thomas and said she could go home. But he wants to talk to at least one of you."

Chris shoved Ezra forward. "I'll get the truck warmed up."

Ezra followed the nurse into one the Cubicles. Ann lay on the bed seemingly asleep. "The doctors gave her a shot for the pain so she's a little groggy." The nurse said closing the curtain behind her.

The noise startled Ann awake. "Hey there." Ezra said sitting on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible and stupid. I should have seen the ice and known to miss it. I just wanted to win so bad." She sighed. "Now I've gone and ruined everyone's day. And the day after tomorrow is Christmas." She pushed the blankets back. Ezra started to laugh, Ann looked down and grinned. "I think I chose those colors after the drugs started to take affect."

"well at least you're in the right mood." Ezra said grinning at the red and green cast that covered her hand to her elbow.

The doctor came in just then. "Good to see you Standish." He said sitting in the chair. "I take it you'll be taking care of this young lady?"

"Yes doctor."

"Good. It's a simple fracture nothing to worry about. Six weeks in the cast and well see how it looks. It should heal perfectly fine. A few weeks of therapy will get her back to normal." Ezra nodded and looked over at Ann who'd fallen asleep again. "Here." The doctor handed him a bottle of pills. "For pain every six hours as needed. The next day or so she'll need them regularly. After that Motrin should work pretty well four will do." Ezra shook his hand and waited until the man left.

"Ann come on honey wake up." He gently shook her until her eyes opened.

She blinked hard a few times. "What? What is it?" She struggled to sit up and Ezra helped her.

"Time to go home."

"Mmm Ok." She let him slip her coat over her shoulder and zip it for her. Thankfully the nursed had left a wheel chair for them and he wheeled her out to the truck. With the help of Chris they got her in the back. Soon she was sound asleep on Ezra's shoulder. "Well?" The others asked gathered at the door while Ezra carried a still sleeping Ann inside.

"Put her in your room to keep an eye on her." Chris said quietly. Ezra disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later.

"Just a fracture nothing bad." He said taking the cup of coffee from Nettie. HE started to chuckle. "Apparently they gave her a dose of pain meds before putting the cast on. Well lets just say it's festive."

The next morning Chris and Vin were making breakfast when they heard shuffling and figured Ezra had gotten up. Instead Ann stumbled into the kitchen and at down in a chair. "Morning sunshine." Vin said grinning.

She looked up at him still a little hazed from the meds. "Morning. Sorry about yesterday guys I didn't mean to ruin it for the rest of you."

"Don't worry about it. Besides we needed to be heading in anyhow." Chris said sitting a cup of coffee on the table. "Aren't' you supposed to be in a sling?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't find it. I didn't want to wake Ezra he's finally asleep on the bed. Had to talk him into it to begin with." Vin grinned at Chris.

"What did he mean by a festive cast last night?"

Ann sighed again and put her hidden arm up on the table. Both men started laughing. "They'd already given me a shot." She said smiling. "At least I'm in the mood."

"What is so funny brothers?" Josiah asked coming into the kitchen in his santa pajama's. "Ah Ann how do?" He didn't finish when he saw the cast and started to laugh.

"Can't you keep it down." Buck asked stumbling in JD not far behind with the girls and Nathan.

"What could be so funny this early?" Nathan grumbled fumbling for a cup of coffee until he turned and saw Ann. "Ann how." Then noticed the arm soon the room was full of people laughing.

Ezra stumbled through the door and over to Ann. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he grabbed her coffee and downed it in one swallow. "I do wish if you were going to laugh at that thing." He pointed to her arm. "You'd at least do it quieter." He sat a pill in front of Ann.

"Not now Ez it doesn't hurt."

"Fine." He pocketed it and poured himself another cup. "Who signs that thing first?"

Soon her arms was festooned as Ezra put it with colorful sayings and Christmas drawings. Everyone spent the day in their pajama's playing games and drinking hot cocoa. After lunch Ann finally conceded to taking one of the pills and fell asleep in the recliner. Ezra carefully covered her in a quilt and settled back down with the others to finish their hot game of monopoly. "So Ez." Vin said quietly in his ear. "Not all are the same are they?"

"No Vin they aren't." Ezra said with a smile. "Thanks for that too."

"No problem my friend." Vin said slapping him on the back. "What did you get her?"

Ezra grinned. "That is for tomorrow though I have beat buck to something." He pulled out of his pocket a sprig of fake mistletoe. "You may borrow it later if you wish." He winked at Vin.

"Yep sure will at that."

Ezra looked over at Ann. "Thanks Vin. I'm serious." He said as they waited for JD and Buck to finish their argument over housing. "Thanks for savin' me on this one."

"Any time pard any time."


End file.
